criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:UnSub-Zero
December 26, 2011-July 6, 2012 It may help... A friend has passed me this link: http://www.lastingstatement.com/ I've not been able to browse more than the top of the page until I've gotten serious case of the "shudders", but as you're writing so many articles on Real Criminals, maybe you'll find it interesting... Maybe! On another note, please!!!!!!!!!!!, put pics on your articles! ;-)) - Mvpl ''TALK'' 21:01, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: Scott Peterson page I wouldn't mind it, but you'll have to check with Mvpl. On Suspect Behavior, they make references to a total of eight criminals and over half of them have already been covered on this wiki. We might as well do the remaining ones here. --Jpx400 (talk) 08:31, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Scott Peterson article How lucky are you that I've gotten online earlier than usual today? ;-) About your question: do it if you want, just let it crystal clear he hasn't been referenced on Criminal Minds yet, as has been done with others. Enjoy! - Mvpl ''TALK'' 10:33, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Spam Filter? I'm not aware there's any kind of spam filter here, or better said, I'm as I'm the one with the block user button available! Let's try something: re-do anything you were trying to do on that article, and if you have any problem with the edit, pay attention and describe it to me? I'm drawing a blank on how to help you otherwise o.O - Mvpl ''TALK'' 20:25, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Trick To increase a paragraph indent in the wiki, just add : at the start of it. For instance: :Check the code of this one! ;-)) - Mvpl ''TALK'' 20:17, September 17, 2012 (UTC) If you want to learn more wiki-code: while editing any article, specially if you see something you want to learn how to do, click on the "Source" tab after opening the editor. You'll see the code, and seriously, it's easier to make edits there that don't mess what's already done ;-) - Mvpl ''TALK'' 20:27, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: Merging? Unfortunately, I haven't been able to watch the episode yet since nobody's put it on YouTube, so I can't tell for sure yet. But based on what I read in the articles, it does make more sense. Based on a quick reading of their articles, I'd say it makes sense to do an article about both somehow. If not by merging the existent ones, a third article about them as a team can be written separately, like with Gary and Ervin Robles.--Jpx400 (talk) 23:52, October 12, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry for the delay! Saw your question and wasn't sure what to say because I could argue in favor of both options. Jpx400 idea solves my problem! I really like it because in one hand Darlene and Ellen are too different persons in every sense, just they united to get a common goal. Having each an article, and too another one as partners makes the most sense in my mind - Mvpl ''TALK'' 13:03, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: Who? Haven't been able to watch the whole episode yet (Sweden is a week behind the U.S. with Criminal Minds), but found a clip of the briefing on YouTube. The name is Matthew Hoffman. I did a quick Google search and found no Wikipedia page or anything on TruTV, but I did find these articles about him: http://www.dispatch.com/content/stories/local/2011/02/22/22-hoffman-slayings.html http://www.wkyc.com/news/story.aspx?storyid=174191 --Jpx400 (talk) 23:34, October 19, 2012 (UTC) New actors articles I'm glad you decided to continue writing articles about the actors that have a part in Criminal Minds, but I'm not as happy seeing none is complete + all have formating mishaps (check the already complete bio of, for instance one of the main actors, to see what I'm talking about). Hope you're thinking on finishing them, because my RL now doesn't give me the necessary free time to do so myself... Only thing I can contribute is looking for good quality images for all of them. - Mvpl ''TALK'' 15:04, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :Don't worry too much! Sometimes those guest actors aren't just too known yet, they tend to chose lots of new-to-the-trade people, but after having opened so many new articles, making an effort to complete as many as possible is advisable ;) - Mvpl ''TALK'' 20:31, November 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Before closing shop for today (it's tomorrow already over here!), piece of advice for these articles: check their structure looking at one of the main actors pages because definitively, this is not wikipedia! ;) - Mvpl ''TALK'' 23:31, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Marked for Deletion pages Done! Sometimes real life intrudes, but as you've said, their time was up and even with the delay they've not been improved. Thanks for the reminder! BTW, your talk page is already awfully long. Please, consider to archive its contents for safe-keeping and let a link at the start ;) - Mvpl ''TALK'' 23:04, December 9, 2012 (UTC) :Our mutual "friend" has got himself/herself a dire warning, 'cause you're right, that behavior is unacceptable. The Russell Smith article is a good idea (helps understand where the unsub from Perennials came from), but just opening it and letting others do all the work isn't! Ooooh, and never apologize for seeking my help, and ranting while doing so... steam needs an outlet! ;-)) - Mvpl ''TALK'' 14:55, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Photos My humble friend, thanks for the laugh and thanks for the priority list (it's less daunting that checking the None.jpg file!!) If my family behaves (read: let's me play here for a couple hours w/o interruptions), I'll try to get those today/tomorrow ;-)) - Mvpl ''TALK'' 14:23, December 23, 2012 (UTC) cool have u seen all the sesons from1to7 because that is so cool what do you mean i gusse who do you like who do you like on the show because i like spencer as you can see Three quick questions Three questions. One- who are the administrators of this Wiki? I know about you and Mvpl (sorry if I got that one wrong), but I was wondering if there were any more, since I was unable to figure out where admin are located on this Wiki. Second question- is this the best way to communicate with the two of you, or is there a more efficient message type thing. Third- will there ever be room for more admin? Probably not a fair question, but I'm an avid fan with a wealth of time on my hands (and a significant amount of knowledge of the show and proper grammar, I think), and I'd just like to know if there would ever be an opportunity to contribute more to this Wiki. (Even if there's not, it'd be kind of cool to talk to you guys because you seem to be amazing people, just for doing this. I'll stop bothering you now, Zugzwang was very emotional and a good day to you!) Debbiroxursox (talk) 00:52, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Re: Three quick questions Oh my gosh thank you so much. That response was much faster than I anticipated. Those were the answers I needed, thanks and godspeed to you (wow that was really cheesy bye). Debbiroxursox (talk) 01:36, January 17, 2013 (UTC) More questions I hope you don't mind my questions, as I look up to you and whatnot. To my point though: when it comes to formatting looking back on recent episodes, I saw background and the episode as two separate headings, but in previous episodes everything about a criminal is written under history. Which is the preferred method? And for futrue reference, who should be referred to on first name basis, and who should be referred to by their surname? SupervisorySpecialEditor (talk) 04:13, January 24, 2013 (UTC) :It actually depends. If the summary of the criminal's activities during his or her episode is really long and detailed, then there should be an individual section about what he or she does in the episode. But if it's short, then it should be labelled under "History". "History" would usually consist of 2-3 paragraphs worth of description, but if there's more than that, then it would be divided into "Background" and episode sections. :And I'm not really sure on whether we should refer the criminals by their first or surnames. I just pick whatever sounds best to me. The only times everyone agrees on which name to call them, as far as I know, are George Foyet (who is called by his surname), Frank Breitkopf (who is called by his first name), Ian Doyle (who is called by his surname), Lucas Turner (who is called by his first name), and Tim Vogel (who is called by his surname). All of them were popular with fans, and since the BAU referred to them by the aforementioned names, the fans quickly picked up on the habit. As for the rest, I just pick whatever sounds better. UnSub-Zero (talk) 04:22, January 24, 2013 (UTC) :::Okay that helps, sorry for being a bother, thank you! SupervisorySpecialEditor (talk) 04:28, January 24, 2013 (UTC) :::Don't worry, you weren't being a bother. UnSub-Zero (talk) 04:36, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Helmuth Schmidt You and Jpx400 are better than I'll ever be at the write-a-real-criminal-article business, so please, one of you complete the Helmuth Schmidt's article. Only information I've found, outside the one already linked in REFERENCES, is this one. Thanks! :D - Mvpl ''TALK'' 17:07, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Carl Buford page Please stop changing the Carl Buford page, because all of my edits are 100% true. Um, I know it's not my place, but I think I can help here. If I understand correctly, (and I'm fully aware I could be completely off and I am okay with that), you cannot confirm what MR added. Since the episode airs for you AFTER MaeveReid, I think not logging inbetween the time MaeveReid sees it and you see it will make the issues resolve themselves. That way, there's no spoilers for you, MR can then edit articles, and then you can help with the editing too (especially if you disagree with what she put) once you've seen the episode. Sorry for overstepping my bounds here, but I feel like this is one of the better solutions that can come from this...Iffy88 (talk) 03:08, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Editing a new episode information Not taking sides, just clarifying: edits that include information released in a new episode are only allowed after said episode has been aired by CBS on the US east coast, not a single minute before that (I don't care if Canada airs them the previous day or a week before). The moment the episode ends in that timezone, you all can come here to play with the info you've learned - Mvpl ''TALK'' 12:59, April 4, 2013 (UTC)